Taking Care
by dekuh
Summary: The war against Lord Voldemort over and won, and The prophecy of Seven completed. Nico and Hazel are sent to Hogwarts to study there, with Nico being in 7th and Hazel in 6th. As the school year goes on, they make unbreakable relationships that would last lifetimes. UPDATE: I MADE THE MISTAKE OF STATING BOTH OF THEM IN 6TH YEAR. PLEASE IGNORE THAT.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Taking care

**Pairing(s): **To be decided. Although, I will ignore all canon HP couples.

**Rating: **T, just to be careful.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own HP and PJO. They belong to JK and Rick respectively.

**Summary: **Nico and Hazel go to Hogwarts to. . . take care of things.

**Notes: **This is my first story in a long time, so my writing is rusty. This story is to hone my writing skills. Hopefully it does just that. And this is just a fun story I decided to write in order to feed my hunter for this idea. And I can't put commas in their correct places to save my life. Also, I suck at titles Lord help me.

Takes place during Harry's seventh year, after their war and after The Giant War.

**REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED**

**UN-BETA'D**

* * *

Nico and Hazel stood in the middle of the entrance of Diagon Alley, their eyes wide with wonder and curiosity as they took in all the magic and beauty of the place. Everywhere they turned, there were wizards and witches, some in the medieval robes and some in mortal - _No_, Nico thought, _muggle - _clothes bustling around the place, making their way to the shops they needed to get to. Hazel moved to the side as two children wearing robes ran down the alley, laughing and chasing a flying toy.

"Woah," Nico breathed as his eyes darted everywhere, trying to take in all Diagon Alley had to offer. Hazel nodded mutely as she too scanned the place. Left and right, the place was filled with too many shops for Nico to count.

_The amount of shops and people here were ridiculous_, Nico thought.

He liked the amount of shops, it meant that he could browse as many of them as he wanted and he was pretty sure that he wouldn't run out of places to look at.

He reached for his sisters hand and began to gently pull her behind him as he made way to the gigantic multistoried marble building that held their wizard currency; Gringotts.

The half-bloods wove their way through the crowd, trying their best not to come into contact with anything-or in Nico's case, _anyone. _Hazel glanced at her brother and rolled her eyes upon seeing him fret over touching a little boy no older than 5. The little boy looked up at Nico and wrinkled his nose. "You stink, mister," the boy said before giving Nico a small kick to the shin. Nico jumped and Hazel could see that he was about to scare the poor thing but the little boy stuck his tongue out before running away.

Nico scowled, watching the little boy's retreating back. Hazel poked him on the shoulder and motioned for him to keep walking.

* * *

Both of them stopped at the foot of the steps leading to a Bronze door and looked up at the building. The big columns and the elegance of the place reminded Nico of Greek temples and buildings and he wondered briefly wether or not they got the idea of design from the Greeks.

"Don't you know how to climb stairs?" An airy voice asked behind them. Nico and Hazel turned around and was greeted by the sight of a teenage girl about the same age as them in muggle jeans, a plain white shirt and a big, baggy, multicoloured cloak. Nico thought her clothes were fine, save for the enormous cloak but he was startled to find her eyes boring into his, the pair silver grey eyes automatically made him think of a certain blonde hair and grey eyed daughter of Athena back in Camp Half-Blood and almost asked if she was, in fact, a daughter of Athena. He caught himself.

"Of course I know how to climb stairs," Nico replied after some seconds, feeling a twinge of annoyance at the blonde for asking such a ridiculous question.

_I mean_, Nico thought, _of course I know how to comb stairs!_ _What am I_, _a baby_?

Nico thought he let some of that annoyance slip into the tone of his voice because after he replied, Hazel shot him a look that said _be nice _and gave him a small elbow jab to his side with her free hand.

"Sorry," Nico mumbled as he rubbed the spot where Hazel hit him. Hazel rolled her eyes before flashing the blonde in front of them a smile and stuck out her hand in greeting. "Hi! Sorry if my brother sounded mean, he didn't mean to," Hazel shot him a pointed look. Nico looked away. "anyways, I'm Hazel Levesque, and this person here is my half-brother, Nico di Angelo." The blonde looked at Hazel's outstretched hand but didn't take it instead, she cocked her head to the side and smiled in a dreamy way at the both of them.

"I'm Luna Lovegood," She said in a light and pleasant voice. She turned to Nico, "You might want to watch out for the Nargles. They steal things, hide in mistletoes, mostly steal your shoes." Hazel and Nico glanced at each other.

_Is this girl_, _Luna_, _wack_? Nico thought and the idea of her being a daughter of Athena immediately flew out of his head, burying itself deep into the ground.

Hazel smiled politely at Luna, "Thanks for the advice Luna! We'll make sure to watch out for them, alright?" Luna smiled back at Hazel. "So, are you going into Gringotts?" Luna asked. "If you're new here, to Diagon Alley I mean, I can help you with whatever you need. I'm here until my father picks me up, which isn't in a while."

Nico gave Luna a small smile (but to Nico it felt more like a grimace) and nodded. "Uh, yeah! We could use the help." He said before a thought struck him, how did she know he was new here? Nico opened his mouth to ask her but shut it back close as he only saw empty air in front of him. He turned around and saw Luna already walking up the stairs. Luna turned back, her silvery white hair and cloak fluttering gently in the breeze.

"The entrance is a few steps away," she said in her airy voice before turning back and proceeded to walk to the entrance.

Nico and Hazel looked at each other before following her. Nico gripped the hand of his sister tighter.

The trio reached the top of the stairs and stood in front of the gigantic bronze doors that was flanked by a goblin in a uniform of red and gold from the side.

"We'd like to go in please, mister goblin," Luna asked. The goblin nodded and pushed opened the doors, revealing a small hallway with two silver doors at the opposite end. The three reached the doors and read the writing:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

"Well," Nico started, "guess we shouldn't steal, huh Hazel?" Hazel nodded mutely before a goblin pushed open the doors.

A vast marble hall with long counters on either side of the three greeted them. The three started walking down the pathway that lead to a single desk up front with a single goblin behind the desk. As they grew nearer, the goblin looked up from his work and regarded them with small slits for eyes.

"Hello," Hazel greeted uncertainly at him. The goblin continued to watch them and the three shuffled uneasily on their feet. Hazel cleared her throat. "Uhm, we'd like to to withdraw from our vault please." The goblin narrowed his already narrowed eyes - really, Nico thought, how can someone's eyes narrow when it already narrowed? - and asked "Names please?"

"Hazel Levesque and Nico di Angelo."

"Ah~," the goblin said in recognition, "you are the. . . imports I supposed?"

Nico and Hazel shared a look. "Apparently so," Hazel replied.

The goblin disappeared from behind the desk and Nico glanced at Hazel with a look saying _Are all goblins this creepy_?

"If you both would follow me," A voice said from their front. Nico and Hazel looked around before their gazes stopped below their regular line of vision and Hazel's cheeks heated up in embarrassment. "Sorry," she mumbled. It wasn't like we hadn't meant to not see him! I mean, Hazel thought, the feeling of embarrassment flooding her thoughts, how were we supposed to know that goblins were tiny? It wasn't like the Gods told her how they'd look like.

Nico turned to Luna, a small frown on his features. "Uhm," he began "will you just wait here or. . .?"

"Oh! Don't worry! I'll wait right here, I did say I'll help get you with what you need, right? And I'll be on the lookout for more Nargles, they love to steal," Luna said, her eyes already darting all over the place, looking for the creatures. Nico nodded before following the goblin, Hazel in tow.

* * *

"My name is Nibles and I will be taking you to your vaults." The goblin said as soon as he, Nico and Hazel had piled into the cart. Nico coughed and covered his mouth.

Seriously? Who in the name of tartarus is named _Nibles_? The name was just absolutely ridiculous and when Nico glanced at his sister, he saw that she was also trying not to laugh.

"That's an. . . unique name. Kinda," He told the goblin. Nibles nodded before focusing on where he was going.

"You're vault will be some floors below," Nibles started, taking the cart down deeper into the depths of Gringotts. Nico felt Hazel stiffen beside him.

"There a lot of of. . . riches, here," She started, her molten eyes scanning the various vaults they were passing. "some of them feel. . . cursed."

Nico turned away and looked at Nibles, silently asking the goblin for an answer to Hazel's. . . observation.

"Yes, some of the contents in some vaults are filled with dark magic," Nibles began, "dark wizards and witches place them here for safe keeping, not wanting anyone to damage them. I believe they hold power and that the owner does not want anyone to steal that power away from them."

"Well if it's bad, why don't you dispose of it?" Hazel asked, a frown on her face.

"We are not allowed to touch those that are not ours. It is against our rules, our laws. We goblins simply guard their possessions, nothing more."

The cart made one last turn before skidding to a stop in front of a small black vault.

"Key please," Nibles asked, holding out his hand.

Nico reached into his shirt and pulled out a small and simple black key, the word _Gods _written on it in Greek. He handed it to Nibles.

Nibles stuck the key into it's hole and twisted. The vault's door swung open, revealing uncountable stacks of bronze, silver, and gold coins, and chests overflowing with treasure.

Nico knew the Gods were in charge of all this, but he didn't expect this much. He expected just enough to last him and Hazel the school year! He didn't expect to find it much more than that.

"Take as much as you want," Nibles said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out two coin purses. "these have expansion charms casted on them," Nibles began to explain as he handed them the purses, "you can put as much as you want in them."

Nico inspected the black purse. On it, gold lettering had been stitched to form the words-

"'_Fortius Quo Fidelius,'" _Hazel read, "it's Latin for 'Strength through Loyalty.'"

Hazel giggled and turned to her brother. "Sounds like someone we know, doesn't it?" Nico smiled and gave a small laugh and nodded. Nico didn't laugh, at least, if it wasn't his sister or his boyfriend, Will Solace. He chuckled occasionally around Percy and Thalia, sometimes Jason, but that was it. The only ones blessed to her him laugh were Hazel and Will.

Nico marched over to a pile of coins and began placing in gold coins into the purse by the handful, occasionally reaching for the silver and bronze ones. He began reaching for more when his hands brushed against a piece of parchment.

_Parchment_, Nico thought, _don't these people know of regular paper?_

He unfolded the paper and began reading it's contents.

_Nico,_

_If you're reading this, it is safe to assume that you have arrived at your vault in Gringotts safely with Hazel, yes?_

_The key to the vault is special and is the only way to enter. Keep it safe. I'm not sure if I have a spare one. _

_You studied on wizards and witches during the summer, yes? Getting up to date about things in their world with the help of, who was she? The daughter of Athena? Annabeth? Well, whatever. You also trained with the children of Hecate? Training to get used the the wizard's way of things like how they duel and such? Give them your thanks when you get back._

_Also somewhere during your year in Hogwarts, we might send in Lou Ellen to help, seeing as she's one of the children of Hecate, she has known of her mothers pet world since the past. Possibly, we might send in some others too, if the situation calls for it._

_Anyways, I'll go over your quest again, just to make sure it hasn't gone over your head:_

_When you get to Hogwarts, make sure that ghosts who have not received my permission to stay there go down to my realm. They're causing such heavy traffic paperwork here in my office and I'm drowning in it._

_Next, make sure that those who died during the war stay dead. I can't have those wizards and witches think that it's fine to keep a supposedly dead person alive or that it's fine to bring a person back from the dead. Did that make sense?_

_Another task is to make sure that the Hogwarts is perfectly safe from any monster attack, Death Eaters etc etc. They just finished their war and if something bad would happen to them again Lady Hecate would lose her head._

_And lastly, _**_make sure that no one knows that you and Hazel are Demigods_**_. No one is allowed to know of our existence _**_unless _**_that person is someone trustworthy._

_That's it. That's your quest. Now for some extra info I forgot to tell you (Sorry!),_

_Spells will not exactly effect you or Hazel, if you get hit, it will only last a few seconds. The spells will bounce of your sword or shield. The only magic that will work on you is magic from the children of Hecate herself, her demigod children._

_Make sure you do your best to fit in, we don't want a nosy trio sticking their noses in your business now do we?_

_This is all I can do for you my son. Do you best and make me proud (not that you haven't already!)_

_Send my love to Hazel,_

_Hades_

Nico allowed himself a small smile as he finished reading the letter.

After the Giant War, Hades had shown his love to Hazel and himself, telling them that he was immensely proud of his children and that their mothers would be proud.

He hugged them after that.

Just as Hades was about to go, he turned on Nico again, gave him one last hug and whispered into his ear, "Bianca would be proud," then disappeared, leaving only the scent of burnt roses in his wake.

Nico pulled himself out of the memory and focused on the present. He finished filling his purse with a fairly large amount of coins and turned to Hazel who was waiting at the vaults door.

"Ready to go?" She asked.

"Yeah," Nico replied.

* * *

"What school are you attending?" Luna asked as they stepped out of Gingotts and into the fresh air.

"We're attending Hogwarts," Hazel replied, her gold eyes shining as she scanned the shops, trying to decide which to check out first.

"Really?" Luna exclaimed excitedly, the air of, well, airiness gone, "That's my school! What year are you attending?"

"Nico and I will be attending 6th year," Hazel replied.

"We're in the same year too then!" Luna proclaimed happily as she took Hazel hands and jumped up and down. "I hope we'll be friends!"

Hazel laughed.

"I'm sure we will be Luna," she told the blonde, a bit surprised by how she was beginning to grow close to her already.

"Anyways," Luna began, her calm and airy exterior coming back, "Do you have you robes yet?" Nico and Hazel shook their head.

"Well, it's best if you have them made now so that when you're done doing your shopping here you can immediately get your robes without waiting," she told them.

"Alright," Hazel replied, "so, where do we get our robes?

"At 'Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions' of course! Come one, I'll take you there." Luna said. She turned around and began walking forward. Hazel and Nico followed.

Hazel looked at her surroundings while walking. She absolutely loved the place. She loved the wizarding world.

After Hazel knew that she could manipulate the mist, a type of _magic, _Hecate had said, and received news of how she was going to Hogwarts, she was beyond excited. This was her chance to know more about magic and here she could improve her mist manipulating skills, no matter how small. Sure, she was receiving training from the Hecate cabin and that alone was big help but to be in the presence of other magic users, a whole community of them, Hazel couldn't help but feel excited. She knew that the wizards and witches weren't as strong as the children of Hecate herself, seeing as her children could cast spell after spell of magic from their bare hands while the wizards and witches needed wands, but nonetheless, they were magic casters and she wanted to learn more about them while she could.

"We're here," Luna announced in a light voice, standing in front of a shop that was coloured with different shades of purple.

Hazel stepped forward, gave the door three sturdy knocks and pushed it open.

"Hello, hello!" A woman in long purple robes greeted, wand in hand.

"Luna!" The woman (whom Hazel assumed was Madam Malkins) exclaimed, "Need new robes dear?" Luna shook her head.

"Oh, not for me, no," she gestured to Hazel and Nico, "for them, yes,".

Hazel gave a small wave and a polite smile while Nico gave a nod.

"Oh, well then come now!" Madam Malkins gestured for Hazel to stand on the small circular stage and for Nico and Luna to sit on a chair. Hazel stepped onto the stage. Nico and Luna sat.

"Good, now dearie, life up your arms to the side," Hazel did so.

Madam Malkin gave her wand a flick and tape measures came flying to her, taking the Hazel's measurements.

"Right, I got your measurements. Hogwarts robes?" Madam Malkins asked, already starting on Nico.

"Yes, please," Hazel replied.

"Alright, I'm done. If you could come back around half an hour from now, they'll be ready. I still have a few more robes to work on before yours," Madam Malkins said.

"Thank you!" Luna said before stepping out of the shop. Hazel and Nico followed.

"Now, where to ne- AHH!" Luna gave a small squeak of surprise as someone bigger than her barrelled into her side.

"Sorry! Sorry!" The figure cried, helping Luna get on her feet.

"It's alri- Neville? Neville Longbottom?" Luna asked, shaking her head as stars danced in front of her eyes.

"Luna?" The boy, Neville, said in shock. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to bump you I swear!" He told her, a faint blush on his cheeks, Wether from Luna or the fall, Hazel couldn't tell.

"I already told you Neville, it's fine," Luna replied, heat creeping up onto her cheeks.

Nico gave a small cough. Luna and Neville's head snapped towards them, their face growing more red.

"Oh, yes!" Luna cried. "Neville, this is Hazel Levesque," she gestured to Hazel, who smiled politely, "and this is Nico di Angelo," Nico raised a hand.

Luna turned to the demigods. "This is Neville Longbottom, my boyfriend." she said proudly.

Hazel couldn't keep the grin from forming on her face. Neville's face became a cherry shade of red and he sputtered to form coherent sentences.

_They're so cute_! Hazel squealed internally and she vaguely thought about how Piper would react to the couple. Contrary to popular belief, no matter how tomboyish Piper could be, she was still a daughter of Aphrodite and a sucker for love.

"Nice to meet you," Neville finally managed to say.

"It's nice to meet you too, Neville," Hazel replied, grinning broadly at him.

"So, where were you headed before I bumped into you?" Neville asked.

"We were still deciding," Nico said in a quiet voice. Beside him, Hazel could feel the shadows coming in closer, sucking the light out of where they stood, the air becoming colder.

_He's turned on his defences_, Hazel thought.

Hazel didn't mind Nico being defensive, seeing as they have been fighting monsters all their life. But seeing as how these people didn't know who they are and what they could do, she didn't want her brother to bust out some shadow ninja moves, especially since there were still some people near them.

"Uh," Neville began nervously in a small voice, looking at Nico, "are you doing. . . that?"

"Doing what?" Nico replied.

"That. The shadows, they seem to be moving. . . towards you."

"Really? I didn't know." More shadows moved towards him.

"_Nico_," Hazel hissed, shaking her brothers hand. "_not now_."

Nico glanced at his sister and willed the shadows to go back to where they came from.

Hazel looked over to Neville and Luna and was surprised that they didn't look afraid, although Neville looked tense and was looking at Nico like he had done some horrible crime while Luna just smiled at them, either pretending that she hadn't seen what Nico did or she really didn't see what happened. Hazel went for the former.

"Well," Hazel said, clasping her hands out in front of her, "we don't have our wands yet, do you know where to get some?"

"You don't have wands?" Neville asked incredulously.

"Well, our wands broke you see, so we have to get new ones. Can't exactly perform magic without it, can we?"

Neville frowned a bit before saying, "We can go to Ollivanders. That's where the best wands are,"

"Lead the way then," Hazel tried for a smile.

Neville nodded, took Luna's hand in his and began walking in a different direction, Nico and Hazel trailing behind.

* * *

Just because Nico stayed in his father's domain from time to time didn't mean that he like staying in dark and dusty places, or places that was run down.

Ollivander's was kind of run down, outside, the sign had fallen off, now leaning on the glass wall outside of the shop. The lettering was fading and the building didn't look so well either. The green paint was chipping and the windows were thick with dust.

The moment Nico stepped foot inside, he gave a big sneeze. Beside him stood a table, Nico imagined that it had once been clean but now it missed one leg out of four and it was covered in dust. Underneath, it had dust bunnies. The same thing went for the chairs, the colour fading from them and there were tears in the fabric. The shelves behind the counter had uncountable boxes on them, each of them had dust on it and the box was beginning to disappear because of Gods know what.

"Mr. Ollivander?" Neville called out. "Are you here? The sign says the shop's open,"

Behind the counter, Nico heard someone rummage through whatever, followed by a grunt and a "Merlin's beard _where is my broom_?" before a pale man with white hair appeared from behind a column of boxes. Ollivander's eyes rested on them.

"Ah!" He exclaimed, hurriedly making his way to the counter, "What can I do for you? Need a wand, perhaps?" He gestured to the shelves. "A wand for every witch and wizard!"

"These two need a wand," Neville gestured behind him to Nico and Hazel, "One for Nico and one for Hazel."

Ollivander's eyes locked into Nico's, the laughter in them turning serious.

"Nico di Angelo," He whispered.

"Miss Lovegood, Mister Longbottom, I think it's best if you wait outside for your friends." Ollivander said in a low voice.

Neville looked at Luna, uncertainty written on his face but Luna just shrugged and turned around, facing Hazel and Nico.

"We'll wait outside," she told them in an airy voice before bringing Neville with her.

As soon as the door shut, Ollivander regarded the two demigods his pale silver eyes. Nico could see the wisdom in them and he immediately knew Ollivander knew something about them.

"I was wondering when you two would come, you're father told me you'd make your rounds here but when he didn't say," Ollivander went to a shelf. "I was hoping that I could get the place into a more. . . pleasant state before I had two demigods here."

Hazel exchanged a look at Nico, her eyes saying _He knows._

Ollivander didn't miss the exchange.

"Oh! Don't worry! I won't tell! You see, I'm a demigod myself. Son Athena, actually."

"Wait, what?" Nico asked, dumbfounded.

_God I feel like Percy, that idiot. _Nico thought.

Nico glanced at his sister and found that she was as shocked as he was.

Ollivander gave a hearty laugh. "I am a demigod, children of Hades! I've been living in the wizarding world since I was born, but my mother made sure I knew of my greek origins. Also, I know of the wars you have faced. I offer you my deepest condolences and pray you won't have to suffer another again."

He came back to the demigods and handed a deep brown wand to Nico.

"Try this one mister di Angelo," Nico took the wand into his hand.

"Walnut, strong, hard and durable, thirteen inches with the core of the two sides of a White Polar leaf, made specifically for you. Give it swish!"

Nico flicked his wrist and a flickering black flame erupted on the tip of his wand.

_Hellfire, _Nico recognised.

"The wand takes your abilities and lets you use them through it so that you'll blend in better with the wizards and witches."

Nico nodded and pocketed the wand. "Since when did you get that ability?" Hazel asked. Nico shrugged.

"A little bit after the war."

"Miss Levesque," Ollivander handed her a reddish-brown wand.

"Cherry wood, supple, eleven and a half inches with the core of Lady Hecate's fire from her torches. Give it a wave!"

Hazel gave the wand a wave. An image began to materialize beside her. She turned and let out a small gasp. Hazel's mother waved at her daughter before becoming wind.

"Who was that?" Nico asked.

"My mom," Hazel answered in a small voice.

"Wait, isn't she, uh, dead?" He asked uncertainly. Hazel nodded.

"Well, how come she was here just now?"

"It was an illusion. I can do that now, to some extent. Create illusions I mean. It's different from manipulating the mist. Lou Ellen is still training me."

"Well! That's it then! You have your wands, and your friends are waiting outside. I suggest you don't keep them waiting any longer." Ollivander came up behind the demigods and pushed them out of his store.

* * *

"Do you need anything else?" Luna asked Nico and Hazel as they stepped out of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, ice cream in hand.

"Oh, no. We already have everything else we'll need back at our rooms in The Leaky Cauldron." Hazel replied, taking a lick at her ice cream.

"Well, I better be going," Neville said, "We'll meet again on the Hogwarts express?"

"If you'd like, then yes." Hazel replied.

"Alright then, Neville and I are usually there a bit early to get good compartments. Look for us, alright?" Nico and Hazel nodded before saying their farewells and walking into The Leaky Cauldron.

"I wish we were able to look at more shops," Hazel said to her brother as she finished her ice cream, walking up the stairs.

"Me too," Nico replied, fishing the key to his room from his pocket. "I really wanted to see that joke shop, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, I wanted to see if there was anything there for Connor and Travis."

"Oh I'm sure there are things for them there. They'll make due with whatever they have really. Anyways, I'm going to try out my wand, IM some people and review on some things in my room. We should eat dinner in a few hours. I'll knock on your door then," Hazel gave her brother one more smile before swinging open her bedroom door and making herself comfortable on the bed.

She fished out a drachma from her jeans pocket. She grabbed a bucket from the foot of her bed and made her way to a window with sunlight streaming ing. Hazel got her wand out of her pocket.

"_Aguamenti_," she said with a flick of her wrist and a second later a steady stream of water poured from the tip of her wand.

She flicked the drachma into the rainbow.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, show me Frank Zhang, uh, wherever he is,"

The water shimmered and the mist began to form an image; Frank Zhang.

"Frank!" Hazel called through the mist.

Said person turned towards the sound of the voice; Frank's eyes landed on her and he grinned; Hazel couldn't help it, she mirrored his grin.

"Hazel! Hey! How's it going in the wizarding world?" Frank asked, setting down his bow and arrow before looking back and calling to some people that he needed to speak to her and that he'll be back later.

"It's pretty cool," Hazel said once they were in the strawberry fields of camp half-blood, "Nico and I went to Diagon Alley and got our wands and school robes, also, Nico turned on his defences in front of our new friends and the boy freaked out but acted all cool about it. In a week or so we're headed to Hogwarts." Hazel took a deep breath after she finished her mini story in a single breath.

"That sounds pretty cool, what was this Die-agron alley like?"

"Die-A-Gon Alley, Frank, and it was absolutely beautiful Remember how I told you I was really excited to spend time with all these wizards and stuff?"

Frank nodded.

"Well I did and there was a whole community of them! They were those typical wizards and witches in storybooks; robes, pointy hats, and wands. They even use quills and parchment paper and animals, mainly owls, for communication. It's a nice change from all the modern day stuff we have right now, feels fresh to me since, well, I'm not exactly from this century."

Frank turned to her then, his brown eyes meeting her golden ones.

"I'm glad you're having a good time," He said softly, smile fluttering into a smile. "continue having a good time, alright? The Gods know we need it."

Hazel smiled softly back at him and nodded. Neither of them said anything, they didn't need to.

"You're call will end in ten seconds," A voice said from the rainbow, "if you would like to continue this call, please offer one drachma."

"Well," Frank said, standing up, "I better get going, I need to get back to Camp Jupiter and do my, you know, Praetor stuff."

"Alright, I'll call you when I can," Hazel shot him one more smile before thrusting her hand through the mist, ending the call.

She made her way back to her bed and sat on the edge, thinking about how she'd be on the train to Hogwarts the next week.

* * *

_~ dekuh ~_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Taking care

**Pairing(s): ***ignores all canon HP couples*

**Rating: **T, just to be careful.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own HP and PJO. They belong to JK and Rick respectively.

**Summary: **Nico and Hazel go to Hogwarts to. . . take care of things.

**Notes: **Takes place during Harry's seventh year, after their war and after The Giant War.

I'm sorry if the characters are ooc! I'm still trying to get a good grasp on their characters, but I think that after the war and such, they'd become more adult-like, thus a change in their attitude or personality, just a tiny bit tho, not much. Did that make sense? I hope it did. Whelp, I tried.

Oh, and if Nico seems so "open" or smthn like that, I think it's okay and it's not _totally _out of his character. I feel that if he felt very close to that person, he'd be less scary and more open. And he's on a quest sorry Nico but you gon' have to socialise babe HAHAHAHAHA

And *spoiler to the story a bit sigh* if Nico seems to not like the group of four at first, sorry, but it _is _their first meeting so dun worreh mai luvs. And *SPOILER HEY* truth be told, I'm not really planning to make Nico or Hazel become really close to them, UNLESS its good for the story and such okay? Or if I feel like their character needs it and stuff. Like, they absolutely positively need to be friends with them. Or I fell like it's time for them to be really close. Keep in mind that I did say in the summary that this story will be different, and I meant it, I'm working hard to make it possible.

And I tried polishing this chapter, I really did. And it's hard to edit and stuff without a beta, so don't kill me.

AND in this chapter, you'll see which group of friends Nico and Hazel will hang out with in future chapters (I love their little group omfg I want in).

**REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED**

**UN-BETA'D**

* * *

"We just gotta run through that wall right?" Nico asked Hazel.

The children of Hades stood in front of the the entrance to Platform Nine and Three quarters, unmoving.

"The mist is thicker here," Hazel noted.

"Could you manipulate the mist a little? Just to make sure we're at the right place."

Hazel nodded and closed her eyes, imagining the mist on the wall moving to the side and imagining what the entrance to platform nine and three quarters without the mist blocking their view. She felt at tug at her gut and slowly opened her eyes.

Where bricks would've been on the wall stood a small entry way, showing Hazel and Nico the other side of the wall.

"Only we can see this, right?" Nico asked.

"Of course! I've improved my control over the mist you know, now I can make some things appear to specific people if I don't want others to see," Hazel told her brother, a bit of her her pride lacing into her sentence.

"Well, you did pretty good, considering that no one's looking at the wall weirdly. Anyway, we gotta get going now unless we wanna miss the train."

Nico hiked up his backpack higher onto his back and stepped forward, about to pass through the entrance when a loud shriek of "_Ronal Bilius Weasley if you do not hurry up I will hex you into the next millennium do you _**_understand_**?" pierced the air.

"Alright, alright! Bloody hell, 'Mione calm down."

A bit behind behind Nico and Hazel stood a small group of four with two redheads and two brunettes. Nico's eyes scanned their little group and he recognised them as the group of the famous Harry Potter.

Nico's eyes scanned their group once more before turning back to the entrance of platform nine and three quarters, not caring if three out of the four of them were famous in the wizarding world. He took Hazel's hand in his and was about to go through the portal before a hand lightly came down on his shoulder. He stiffened and slowly turned his head to take a look at the moron who dared touch him.

"Are you going to platform nine and three quarters?" The brunette girl, Hermione Granger he recognised, asked.

Lou Ellen made sure to drill information about the golden trio into his head before leaving so he wouldn't seem out of place in the wizarding world.

"Yes, actually," Hazel interjected before Nico could respond, which was a good thing since Nico would've responded something along the lines of '_No actually, we're not going to a platform that doesn't exist we just felt like running into a wall._'.

Hazel slipped her hand out of Nico's and took the Hermione's in hers, giving it a firm shake. "I'm Hazel Levesque, and this is my brother Nico di Angelo," she nodded in Nico's direction.

"I'm Hermione Granger," Hermione trailed of, waiting for a sign of recognition on the demigods faces but she got none. She frowned a bit.

Nico smirked a bit at her reaction but didn't make a sound. He knew that they were famous, knew that they saved their magical world and what not, and he mentally congratulated them for doing so and surviving, but stuff like that wasn't enough to make him freak out over them, seeing as he got used to the whole 'saving the world' thing and he himself played an important part in the whole 'saving the world' thing.

"Well," Hermione continued, "let me introduce you to my friends." She waved the rest of the group over.

"I'm Ron Weasley," The tall redhead boy said, a slightly smug and confident look on his face as he waited for the demigods to freak out over who he was.

They didn't.

Ron's smile and demeanor plummeted a bit as he figured that these two didn't care about who he was, wether or not he helped save the world.

_Guess it's just Harry then, _Ron thought bitterly.

"Nico di Angelo, my sister, Hazel Levesque," Nico replied, giving Ron a curt nod.

"I'm Ginny Weasley," Ginny said. She gestured to Ron, "I'm this bonehead's younger sister."

"_Oi_!" Ron exclaimed, his face going as red as his hair.

The last person of the group didn't saw anything, he just stood to the side of Hermione, waiting for the usual exclamations of "You're Harry Potter! Oh would you please sign my Quidditch broom?". But he didn't get any of that.

Nico and Hazel looked over at the male brunette of the group, waiting for his introduction, not that he needed one. He and Hazel knew who he was, Harry Potter, the boy who lived and blah blah blah. He knew Harry was used to having people instantly recognise him and fret over who he was but Nico didn't see that as an excuse to not introduce yourself. It was the polite thing to do, and knowing Harry wasn't going to do it made him feel annoyed.

"Are you going to introduce yourself or what? We only have ten minutes left and if you aren't going to say anything, I'd be happy to go through the portal and get to the train on time." Nico told them, his eyes narrowing on Harry.

Harry and the others jumped a bit, looking surprised.

"I'm Harry Potter," Harry said slowly, mentally preparing himself for all the gasps and such reactions when people heard his name.

The demigods didn't react.

"Thank you, now that introductions are over, I'd really like to get on the train, I don't want to miss it." Nico took Hazel's hand in his once more and passed through the portal before the group of four behind them could ask them questions.

* * *

"Did you have to do that?" Hazel asked her brother as they wove through the crowd of students on the train, trying to find the compartment Luna and Neville occupied.

"Do what?" Nico asked, not look at her.

Hazel sighed. "You know what."

Nico gave a grunt. "Well, he _was _being rude you know, not introducing himself. It just bugged me because he's used to it, you know? Used to being recognised and used to not telling people who he is even thought they know who he is. It doesn't matter wether or not they know you, it's the polite thing to do; introducing yourself. Do you get what I mean?"

Hazel sighed but nodded and said, "But _still. _That was pretty mean." Nico said nothing.

"Luna and Neville are somewhere here right?" Nico asked her as they passed train compartments and looked inside, trying to find where their friends were.

Three knocks on the glass of one compartment made Nico's turn. Inside, Luna was waving happily at them and Neville was smiled at them through the glass before turning back to the plant he was inspecting before they got there.

"Hello Hazel, hello Nico," Luna greeted them in her airy voice once they entered the compartment.

"Hello Luna," Hazel replied to the blonde. Hazel let go of her brothers hand to place their bag inside the bag compartment above them.

Nico gave Neville a nod of acknowledgement.

"You don't have any trunks you need help with?" Neville asked, poking the plant with his wand.

"Our trunks are already at Hogwarts, we asked if we could send it there ahead," Nico replied before sitting down and making himself comfortable.

"Really? I didn't know they let students do that." Neville replied, still inspecting the plant in his hands.

"Well, our dad asked the headmistress if we could." Nico turned to Hazel to ask her about some things but she was occupied with Luna, both girls chatting animatedly. Nico turned his attention back to Neville.

Nico wasn't sure what to think about the boy. He seemed kind of quiet, a bit soft-spoken but Nico could feel hidden confidence and power in him. He could also feel how Neville felt quite uncomfortable and nervous around him, not that Nico could blame him. After the little show he put on in Diagon Alley, how could Neville not? And Nico didn't exactly seem very friendly and outgoing, I mean, the boy was wearing all black, save for his aviator jacket, and he had dark circles under his eyes and he always made sure to have a bit of the shadows near him in case he needed them. But still, Nico could tell that Neville was a good person, someone soft yet hard and warm; he'd make a good friend, and Nico could tell he was.

Nico also needed to make some friends in Hogwarts if his quest with Hazel was to be a success, and he wanted (surprisingly) to become friends with Neville, Luna included. He knew they'd be of great help and he really did want to become friends with them.

Nico wrinkled his nose a bit at the thought, he blamed Hazel for making him a tiny bit more outgoing, but he didn't really think it was bad.

_Not that bad, anyway, _Nico thought.

"What's that plant Neville?" Nico asked the boy after a thought, trying to make conversation, no matter how weird it felt to talk to someone.

"It's a Moly. It's got magical properties, like how if you eat it, it can counteract enchantments, though it's mostly used to counteract Dark Enchanments. You can distinguish it fairly quickly, since it's got a black stem and a white flower, unlike most plants. It's also used in potions. I received the plant over the summer, I thought I'd bring it to Professor Sprout this year so that we can use it when needed." Neville replied, saying his little speech in one breath.

Nico nodded and leaned back on the compartment couch. Nico looked out the window. It had been a few minutes since they left the station and he knew it'd be a good few hours before they reached the school.

"So what house are you hoping to be in?" Neville asked, looking at Nico then at Hazel.

"I'm hoping to be in Hufflepuff," Hazel told him with a smile. "I heard that they're defined by their love of family, comfort and living things."

Nico laughed. "Yeah, that's totally you Hazel."

"And you Nico?" Luna asked, her silvery grey eyes meeting his dark brown ones.

"I'm thinking of Slytherin," He told them honestly.

"Slytherin?" Neville repeated incredulously.

"Yes, Slytherin. I know the house is shunned by the others and is often generalised as a bad house, so I want to be a Slytherin to show them that not Slytherin's are bad per se." Nico replied.

"You made it sound like what I said was stupid or something, what's wrong with wanting to be a Slytherin?" Nico asked Neville.

"Well you see," Neville began, scratching the back of his head. "I'm a Gryffindor, and Slytherin's our rival house, we don't really get along. So you see, I don't really know wether or not I'll be able to talk to you. . ." The boy trailed of, a bit nervous.

"But you seem like a good kid Nico," Neville continued. "You just don't seem very. . . sociable" He chose the last word carefully, not wanting to made the younger boy angry. Neville got the feeling Nico got scary when angry.

Nico gave a small laugh, making Neville and Luna jump a bit in surprise.

"Not very sociable? You got that right," Nico said.

"I'll try to hang out with you, that alright? Like I said, you seem like a good kid, Nico," Neville said after some thought.

Nico nodded and sunk back into the couch and closed his eyes, wanting to sleep.

"Malfoy," He heard Neville say in a low, stiff voice.

Nico opened his eyes and turned to the compartment door.

Standing just outside the compartment stood a tall platinum haired blonde boy with pale skin. As Nico regarded him, he got the feeling that something was off about him, but he didn't know what. Nico continued to scan the boy until his gaze fell into his eyes and Nico knew then what felt off.

The blonde boy's eyes were a dull grey, no sign of emotion or life in them.

The blonde emitted a wave of dispair, depression and quiet sadness, and Nico knew then that he'd gone through something horrible, maybe did some things in his life that he regretted.

The boy glanced at Neville and grunted, "Longbottom."

"What do you want?" Neville demanded, his eyes narrowing.

"There's no other compartment available." Malfoy (Nico assumed it was a surname) said stiffly.

"What do I care? Find another bloody compartment." Neviile responded. Nico looked at him and felt slight anger radiating from him. Whatever Malfoy had done to Neville must've been something big, since Neville seemed to really _really _hate him.

Malfoy closed his eyes, took a deep breath, pinched the bridge of his nose and softly said, "_Please,_".

Neville jumped up in surprise. Nico guessed this Malfoy didn't say things like that often. Neville looked at Luna and she gave a small nod. He turned his attention back to Draco, who had his eyes opened. Neville stared at Draco, trying to find a hint of maliciousness from him but he didn't find any. He only saw sadness.

"Fine," Neville grumbled. "But you do anything funny, I'll hex you, understand?"

Malfoy nodded, stepped inside their compartment and began putting his bags away before sitting beside Hazel.

Hazel gave him a warm smile.

"I'm Hazel Levesque, I'll be attending 6th year along with my brother, Nico di Angelo." She gestured towards Nico. She turned back to Malfoy, waiting for a response.

"Draco Malfoy," He said in a low voice empty of emotion. "7th year, Slytherin."

At the mention of Slytherin, Nico's ears perked up and he stole a quick glance at Neville who was leaning on Luna's shoulder, watching Draco with suspicious eyes.

"What's it like in Slytherin?" Nico asked Draco. Draco glanced at him before returning his gaze to the compartment floor.

"It's dark, cold, warm at times, but you lose that warmth when you. . . make the wrong decisions," Draco said the last part slowly, unsure how else to put it.

"Guess I'll just have to make the right decisions then," Nico said, settling back onto his seat.

"You're in Slytherin? I haven't seen you in the house before, and you certainly seem new." Draco told him. "Are you a transfer student or something?"

"I- We are transfer students, my sister and I. We're from Sironia, School of Magic, it's in America."

"Why'd you transfer for the year, Nico?" Luna asked in her airy voice.

"Our headmaster wanted us to learn more about other schools outside of America, so he sent us here."

Luna frowned a bit, not completely buying his lie but decided not to comment.

"Are you going to get sorted during the feast?" Neville asked. "It would be pretty strange since you guys are sixteen and first years are eleven."

"The headmistress said we'll be sorted into our houses in her office before the feast," Hazel answered.

"What house do you want to be in?" Draco asked.

"Hufflepuff."

"Slytherin."

Draco raised a blonde eyebrow at Nico.

"Really? I've never met someone who's wanted to get into Slytherin. The moment you get sorted into that house is the moment everyone assumes you'll become a dark wizard, someone bad." Draco said, an angry look in his eyes.

"That's exactly why I want to be Slytherin. Aside from the fact that I'm an obvious choice for Slytherin, I want to show people that not everyone are the same there, that not everyone is bad and cold and untrustworthy, like how not all Gryffindors are brave and chivalrous." He looked at Neville. "Sorry, Neville."

Neville nodded. "It's alright, I know there are bad Gryffindors. Like Wormtail," He said with disgust.

Outside their compartment, a witch stopped with a trolley filled with snacks. Draco opened the door.

"Anything off the trolley dears?" The witch asked kindly.

Nico looked at the contents of the trolley and decided to buy some cauldron cakes and chocolate frogs for himself and Hazel.

"Two cauldron cakes and some chocolate frogs please," Nico counted of some sickles and knuts from his wallet (he refused to call it a purse) and handed them to the plump witch.

"Some liquorice wands, jelly slugs, and pumpkin pasties please," Neville ordered, handing the witch a few knuts and sickles with one galleon.

"Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans for me please," Draco told her, handing her a galleon. "Keep the change."

"Is that all?" The plump lady asked. The group nodded.

"Alright, I'll be off then," The witch excited their compartment, leaving the group to their eating.

"Hey," Nico began, "'Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans'? As in _every flavour _every flavour?"

Draco nodded and thrust the box towards Nico and Hazel. Nico reached in a picked out a green one while Hazel fished out a pink one.

"_What the tartarus!?" _Nico yelled out, spitting his bean into his hand and throwing it out the train window.

"What was the flavour?" Neville asked as he struggled not to laugh.

"I don't know," Nico said, trying to remember a flavour, "it tasted pretty revolting, I wanted to throw up," As he said the last statement, Nico's head snapped up and he shouted: "_Vomit flavour_!"

Hazel, Neville, Luna and Draco threw their heads back and laughed, the image of Nico's reaction and his hilarious facial expressions etching themselves into their memory, never to be forgotten.

"Yeah alright," Nico grumbled as he settled back into his seat, "laugh at my misery."

"We're sorry Nico," Luna managed between laughs, Nico noticed that even though she was laughing, her voice still contained that airiness that only Luna had.

"I'm not!" Draco cackled as he clutched his stomach, afraid that his ribs might break.

Nico glared at everyone in the compartment, or tried to anyway. It was hard trying to glare at them, they were happy and laughing and Nico soon found himself laughing along with them, silently thanking his dad that he already found friends.

* * *

"Thestrals," Hazel breathed out.

In front of her group of friends stood two large black horses with wings, their sizes bigger than that of a regular wingless horse. Hazel turned to Luna.

"Why are there Thestrals here?" She asked her, her brows coming together. Hazel didn't think it was right. Thestrals were used to bring things inside and outside the Underworld, usually delivering deadly things to and from her father's domain. And if Hazel remembered correctly, Lou Ellen said that breeding or even owning Thestrals were pretty much illegal.

"The Thestrals are used to pull our carriages," Luna replied, reaching out a hand to stroke their mane. "you've seen death already? I guess you did, since you can see them." She added in a sad tone.

"Yeah," Hazel replied, voice small as she remembered all the deaths of fellow demigods that fell in battle and monsters she slew in battle.

"That's depressing," Neville said. He took a step inside the carriage and pulled himself up. He reached out a hand for Luna.

"C'mon guys, we don't want to be late to the sorting. McGonagall's gonna kill us if we are."

Luna took Neville's hand and pulled herself into the carriage. Draco, Nico and Hazel followed suit, and the carriage began to move.

"Just because we laughed together in the train doesn't mean we're friends Malfoy," Neville said as they traveled through the path in the forest.

"Obviously," Draco replied, his voice empty of emotion. Hazel glanced at him and wondered how he could change so quickly.

During their small laughing trip on the Hogwarts express, Hazel noticed that Draco seemed to be filled with life, his eyes gaining a certain glow, when she looked into them she saw intelligence and a certain fire she'd seen before, when she looked into them, she was reminded of Annabeth. Hazel also noticed that his unusually pale skin began to gain some colour in it, and instead of the coldness she initially got from Draco, he felt warm.

To her, Draco was someone who experienced hardships, just like Nico and herself, although on a much lesser scale. Already she considered Draco as a friend, and Hazel hated it when a friend was troubled and unhappy.

She mentally made it her personal quest to help Draco regain life into him again and to make sure he stays happy.

_No_, Hazel thought, _I'll make sure Nico, Neville, Luna and Draco are happy, all of them._

Up ahead, the tall towers of Hogwarts began to appear above the trees. The carriage excited and Hazel's breath escaped from her lungs.

Hogwarts castle loomed over them, the sharp angles and features of the castle looking magical (Hazel snorted at the thought, Nico gave her a look) as light from the inside seeped outside, making the grand castle look homely and safe.

Hazel smiled sadly at the thought. She missed camp, both camps. She missed her home, she missed Frank and how he'd cheer her up by holding her, she missed Percy and how dorky he was, she missed Annabeth and wished she was here to lecture her and talk to her just to here her voice again, Gods she missed her home and she missed her family.

The carriage came to a stop and slowly the group got off the carriages and made their way to the entrance of Hogwarts.

"I'm wearing my uniform right, right?" Hazel asked Luna as she straightened imaginary wrinkles off her skirt. Luna smiled and nodded.

"You said you needed to get sorted in McGonagall's office before the feast starts right? I can show you the way if you want." Luna offered, a pleasant smile on her face.

"Yeah sure, we don't know how to get there anyway," Hazel replied.

"Nico!" She called to her brother, who was chatting with Neville. Hazel frowned as she scanned the crowd without Draco in sight. Nico's head snapped towards her and turned back to Neville, exchanging a few more words with him before heading in her direction.

"We're going to the office?" He asked. Hazel nodded.

"C'mon, follow me please." Luna said as she turned on her heels and began walking down a corridor.

As the trio turned left her, and right there, and straight this way, Hazel and Nico talked.

"You look good in your uniform," Hazel told him honestly. Nico wore a plain white button-down with black slacks, black leather shoes and a black cloak. Hazel wore the same thing, except with a black knee length skirt with black shoes and black socks.

"I think I look alright, although the cloak's pretty annoying, especially when I turn." They turned a sharp left and the lower half of Nico's cloak flew beside him then above his head before landing on his head. He brushed it away with a huff. "See?"

"We're here," Luna announced as she stopped in front of a golden statue. She turned to the demigods, her silver grey eyes filled with the usual wonder and curiosity. "You know the password I'm sure? I need to get to the Great Hall." Hazel smiled at her and nodded.

"Alright, good luck!"

As soon as Luna was out of earshot Hazel turned to the statue and said in Latin, "_To unite_".

The statue shook and rose, revealing a staircase leading upwards. "You ready?" Hazel asked. Nico nodded.

* * *

Professor McGonagall sat behind her desk in her office, wearing green and black robes witch robes complete with a pointy black witch hat.

"Good evening professor," Hazel greeted with a smile.

"Good evening miss Levesque," She replied and turned to Nico, "mister di Angelo." Nico nodded.

Professor McGonagall walked towards a shelf behind her desk and pulled out a dusty old hat. She gestured to a stool, "You first miss Levesque,".

Hazel nodded and sat on the stool and professor McGonagall lowered the hat onto Hazel's head.

_My, my, _The sorting hat remarked as it flipped through her memories, _another demigod at Hogwarts. _

Hazel remained silent as the hat continued to flip through her memories; the time when she, Frank and Percy left Camp Jupiter to go on their quest, the times she saw Leo and was reminded of Sammy, the first time she met Nico in the underworld.

The hat continued flipping through her memories until he found some in the little forgotten part of her brain, memories that Hazel didn't want anyone touching.

_Stop, _Hazel thought to the hat as she conjured a mental barrier between it and the memories. _There are some memories that aren't allowed to be looked at._

The hat paused in it's sorting before grunting out, _Alright then._

_How does it feel to be resurrected? To know that your original family is long gone? _The hat asked as it flipped through more memories.

Hazel flinched at the question and paused, thinking about her answer. The hat continued going through her memories one by one, looking at the ones that included Nico and her new demigod family longer than most.

_It feels good, _Hazel finally replied, _It's a bit sad of course, since my mother isn't here, but I have my friends, I have Frank and Nico and Percy and the others, I have them, and they're all the family I need_.

The hat stopped looking through Hazel's memories and asked one more question, _Which house do you think you'll excel in?_

_Hufflepuff, _Hazel answered immediately and she felt the hat's approval of her choice in her head.

_Very well then_, the hat said, _you shall be in_-

"_HUFFLEPUFF_!" The sorting hat bellowed into Professor McGonagall's office. Professor McGonagall took the hat off Hazel's head and congratulated her for being sorted into a fine house.

"Mister di Angelo, if you please," Professor McGonagall gestured to the stool. Nico shot Hazel a look and sat on the stool, Professor McGonagall lowered the hat onto his head.

As Hazel waited for her brother to get sorted, she observed the headmistresses office. She saw shelves filled to the ends with books, both old and new, beside the desk of Professor McGonagall she saw a birdcage but with no bird. Hazel vaguely wondered what kind it was. Her eyes traveled to the wall behind the desk and wondered wether her eyes were playing tricks on her.

From one end of the room to the other were portraits of wizards and witches, some old and some young. The portrait on the far left was an old man with a long white beard and twinkling blue eyes. When Hazel continued to stare at the man, he winked. Hazel jumped up, surprised and rubbed her eyes.

_Must be the mist_, She thought.

She shook her head and opened her eyes, looking at the same portrait but the man was gone. Hazel turned to Professor McGonagall and was about to ask where he went until the sorting hat boomed-

"_SLYTHERIN_!"

Nico stripped the hat of his head and jumped of the stool, handing the hat back to Professor McGonagall.

"Now that your sorting's done, I suggest you go to the Great Hall and seat with your respective houses. But that can come after I tell you some rules and things you need to know," Professor McGonagall walked behind her desk and pulled two neckties from her drawer; one yellow and black and the other green and silver. She handed Nico the green and Hazel the yellow.

"Now," McGonagall started, her lips in a tight line,"you know you are not to reveal who you are to any students I assume?" Nico and Hazel nodded.

"Good, make sure you keep that in mind, if you let it slip out, you will fail this quest and you know the consequences am I correct? Also, please do your best to keep this school safe, I don't know how the students will react to another attack." Professor McGonagall's eyes drifted downward and Hazel could feel her sadness in the air and she felt herself pitying the professor. Professor McGonagall's eyes focused back on the them and added, "And remember, you two are still students, no matter who your parents are or the reasons why you're here, you will be treated as any other students and you will be expected to do your best in your studies."

Professor walked to the office entrance and turned one more time to the demigods.

"I suggest you head to the Great Hall, the feast is about to start."

And with that she strolled out of the office.

* * *

_~ dekuh ~_


End file.
